Caroline & Elena: Prompts & Drabbles
by xsourwolfy
Summary: A collection of one shots and drabbles featuring Carolena. Many will be given from prompts! [May be rated M later on.]
1. Comfort

_A/N: This will be a collection of Caroline/Elena one shots and drabbles! Whether from prompts or whatever I come up with, I'll leave them here. This first one was prompted from the word comfort._

* * *

Closing another box, the blonde let out a shallow sigh. There was still way too much to do and everywhere she looked, it seemed like it would be a daunting, never ending task to clean up the house and pick up her mom's belongings. Caroline paced over to her mom's closet, propping open the door.

She began to remove shirts from their hangers and pile them onto the nearby bed. Her fingers shuffled through each item, pulling them off the hanger before retrieving another. She almost did this mindlessly until she came upon a blue floral blouse.

Cerulean eyes caught sight of the article and carefully, Caroline took it out of the closet, the hanger along with it. She took a few steps backwards until her legs hit the bed. Taking a plop onto the mattress, she stared at the blouse almost dazed as memories of her mom flooded her mind. It was one of Liz's favorite blouses and she could recall her mother wearing this one article of clothing many times.

The blonde's fingers traced random patterns into the material, gliding effortlessly over each flower. Scalding tears pricked her eyes and before she knew it, they were streaming down her cheeks. It was as if this one blouse represented her moms entire life as each memory crept into her head.

"So, the living room is almost do—" The brunette walked through the bedroom door before she caught a glimpse of the mess Caroline now was.

Caroline looked up at Elena, her face expressing her agony. "It still smells like _her_." She simply said.

Elena crossed the room and took a spot next to Caroline, draping her arms around the slender vampire's frame. She pulled her in as tightly as she possibly could and allowed the blonde to sob.

"I'm so sorry," Elena's voice was sincere. She pressed a kiss to the top of the blonde's head.

Caroline clung to Elena as if she were a lifeline, hoping the brunette could reel her back in from the treacherous darkness that had enveloped her after her mother had died.

"I love you, you know that?"

Caroline mustered a nod of her head. She cried until she could cry no more; finding solace and comfort in the other vampire's embrace and touch.

The brunette's hands moved from Caroline's back and they found her face, thumbs caressing porcelain cheeks, washing away tears as they spilled. "Hey, hey," Elena prompted gently, raising from where she sat so that she towered over Caroline as the blonde remained sitting on the bed.

Burning azure hues rose to meet Elena's gaze, melting with deep chocolate orbs. Puffy eyes were riddled with pain, her gut churning as she tried to stifle her sobs.

"I'm _right_ here, okay?" Elena's eyes melded with Caroline's, her voice low and tone soft. "I'm right here." She echoed, peering down at her lover.

Caroline simply stared at her, her blonde curls flowing with a nod of her head.

Leaning down, Elena's lips captured Caroline's in a tender and loving kiss, her hands remaining on the blonde's face.

This caught Caroline off guard but she accepted the gesture of love, releasing the blouse in her hands and setting it upon her lap. Gradually, her hands reached upwards towards Elena, falling upon her arms where they clasped onto the other vampire.

The Gilbert woman just held her girlfriend's kiss for a moment, inhaling slowly through her nose. Finally releasing her, she pried open her eyes, peering deeply into Caroline's beryl orbs. Removing a hand from Caroline's face, Elena ran her fingertips through silky blonde curls in another effort to comfort the other vampire.

"I don't know what I'd do without you," Caroline stated, voice fragile, cracking slightly.

"Shhh," Elena hushed her, eyes peering at the other woman strongly, unwilling to tear her gaze. "I'm always going to be here for you, Caroline. Always."

Shutting her eyes, Caroline's tears dripped once more down her cheeks, staining them effortlessly. "You're too good to me." She whispered.

"Hey."

This prompted Caroline to open her eyes again.

"You're too good to _me._ " Elena repeated, emphasizing her last word.

"How?"

"Because." Elena paused, her lips twitching gently into a grin. "You're you."

It took a moment, but Caroline's face then mirrored Elena's, a sad grin painting her lips. "I love you too."


	2. No Humanity Carolena

"Come with me," The blonde vampire whispered at the burly male, lips dangerously close to the stranger's, azure hues linked to emerald, awash as she compelled the human. "It'll be fun." Caroline promised, fingertips dancing on the back of his neck, arms looped loosely around his broad shoulders.

The male seemed dazed, but he repeated her words, "It'll be fun."

Nodding her head, Caroline's fingers curled under the fabric of the male's tank top, the vampire tugging furiously at the article of clothing. She moved her hands down towards his and took one of his hands into her own, leading her victim away from the bustling bar and towards the rear exit.

"Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise." Once in the alleyway, Caroline pressed the male's back into the brick wall. "Stay silent." She compelled him further, eyes dilating. Black veins began to course underneath her eyes, cerulean hues pooling red, whites changing black. The stranger's heart rate was slow and steady, he wasn't terrified which took out _some_ of the fun, but her hunger needed satisfying more than she wanted him to run. Fangs protruded from where they usually hid and Caroline sank her teeth right into his neck, gulping down rich blood, her mind awash in a blissful state as the substance continued to flow into her mouth, pooling against her tongue.

"Now, that's not fair. You said you'd share," Elena revealed herself from the narrow street, wiping her lips of fresh blood before her own victim sank down onto the cobblestone lifelessly.

Caroline pried herself away from the brunette's neck and she looked over her shoulder to face Elena. "Why should I share when you've already fed?"

"Because you _promised._ " Elena reminded. In a flash, the Gilbert woman was next to Caroline, hands clenching blonde curls. Doe eyes looked deep into azure hues and she brought her face close to the blonde's, tongue lapping up a small trail of blood that had trickled down Caroline's chin.

Caroline's grip released the male who collapsed onto the ground. Her eyes darted between Elena's and then down to her lips. Without another moment to spare, she captured Elena's lips with her own in a hungry fashion. Her hands moved towards Elena's waist and she used her enhanced speed to shove Elena into the brick wall, her hands pressing the brunette's arms firmly into the solid surface with as much force as possible. She wanted control over the situation as her tongue battled for dominance against Elena's.

The brunette fought back, yanking her arms away from the side of the building. She placed her own hands on Caroline's back and in haste, she grasped her and pulled her upwards, Caroline's legs instinctively wrapping around Elena's waist. Their kiss remained heated and heavy, both women panting gently between kisses despite not needing oxygen. Within mere seconds, they were suddenly nowhere near the alleyway as Elena had sped off in the blink of an eye and carried Caroline across the quaint town, rushing her into the nearest motel room. Tossing her lover on the bed, she climbed over the blonde, long chocolate tresses spilling around Caroline's face while Elena peered down at her.

"You know what happens when you don't share.." Elena trailed off.

Caroline's eyes sparkled deviously. "Remind me," She shot back, her voice dripping with a flirtatious tone behind it.

Elena huffed out a small growl, her lips crashing down upon porcelain skin, scorching Caroline's neck. "You would like that, wouldn't you?" She mumbled against the blonde's skin, lips dragging slowly against the surface of her skin.

"Mmm, mhm," Caroline sighed, using her strength and speed to roll Elena over. She straddled the brunette's hips, pulling her white top off, revealing a lacy cream bra.

The other vampire soaked in the sight of the blonde, her curls spilling just below her shoulders as she tossed aside the article of clothing. Elena's hands had found Caroline's waist and chocolate hues glittered with excitement.

"What? You're just going to let me win that easily?" Caroline mused, challenging Elena.

"Nobody said you won just yet."

"You didn't have to say it." The other female leaned down, lips melding with Elena's effortlessly, perfectly; movements slow but needy. Having no humanity meant that Caroline could act on her desires without thinking about repercussions or without feeling guilty afterwards. That included sleeping with Elena, her best friend. Prying her lips apart a centimeter, their lips still brushed before she whispered, "Come on, Elena," She teased, "Make me scream." She prompted the other woman.

Elena's teeth tugged at Caroline's bottom lip, a hand reaching into blonde curls, digits claiming the other woman's head as they landed on the back of her neck, pulling her in forcefully into a heated kiss. Her tongue raked over Caroline's, time and time again, a series of small moans escaping the depths of her throat. Another series of sighs brushed through parted lips while Elena claimed Caroline's lips repeatedly, the deep kiss not faltering.


	3. Woods

_Author's Note: **Only reviewer,** I see your prompts and I'm gonna work on them soon! Thanks for the feedback and the prompts. :)_

* * *

Auburn and golden leaves littered the earth, sunlight peeking through the thick dense woods. The blonde vampire continued to hone in on her hearing, looking left and right for any sign of the brunette who was currently hiding.

"Come on, Elena. This isn't fun anymore." Caroline complained, a whine almost in her voice.

She heard a small cracking sound, it must've been a branch beneath Elena's feet.

"Oh, I heard that." And within seconds, she sped off in the direction of the cracking, pinning Elena to a nearby tree.

Elena smirked at the blonde before using her speed and strength to pin Caroline to the earth. "Oh, come on. It's _really_ fun."

"This isn't exactly the idea I had in mind when I told you I'd help you with this whole vampire thing. Playing hide and seek in the woods?" Caroline made a _tsk_ sound. "That's childish."

"Childish maybe, but it's fun to see you so frustrated."

Caroline's cheeks flushed a soft crimson color, cerulean hues staring up into rich chocolate orbs. "Yeah, right."

Elena's hair spilled over Caroline's face as she leaned in, hot breath hitting the other vampire's lips. "It's your turn anyway." She reminded the blonde.

"I don't wanna do this anymore." Caroline protested, shaking her head, almost hypnotized by Elena's warm breath mixing with her own.

"Okay, then let's find some more bunnies." Elena chuckled at the thought.

"This isn't funny, Elena! This is serious. You're a vampire now, okay? Try to remember that."

"Caroline, since when are you serious?" Eyebrows elevated on the brunette's face.

Sighing, Caroline tore her gaze and peered up at the sky. "Since my best friend became a vampire. I can't risk something happening to you."

"Nothing's going to happen to me." Elena pulled her face away from Caroline's, sitting up and releasing the blonde's arms from the earth.

In a flash, Caroline rolled them over, straddling Elena. "You shouldn't mess with a vampire who's stronger than you." A devious glint sparkled in the other vampire's eyes.

"Why not?" Elena asked, brows knitting together, though her voice was playful.

"Because," Caroline began, biting her lower lip gently. "You'll lose." Without another moment to spare, Caroline rose from where she sat and darted off into the woods.

Elena sat up, running her hands through her thick tresses. "Okay, that's not fair."

Elena darted in the direction the blonde had ran in, eyes searching through the trees as she came to a clearing. Spinning in a circle, she hadn't collected herself enough to use her enhanced hearing and out of nowhere, Caroline raced into her, tackling her to the earth somewhat forcefully.

"Told ya." Caroline chuckled, her hands running up Elena's arms until her fingers laced with the brunette's. Pressing her body firmly into the brunette's, Caroline laid atop Elena, lips dangerously close to the other vampire's, as if to tease her.

Elena groaned in annoyance, though her breath hitched slightly from how close they were. "Is _this_ what you had in mind?"

"Maybe." Caroline answered, voice an octave lower, tone flirtatious.

Elena's deep eyes sparkled, her chest rising and falling with each breath she took. "Only maybe?"

"Maybe." The blonde echoed. Leaning in fully, Caroline sealed the space between them with a soft kiss.

Elena welcomed the kiss, her eyes clasping shut lightly. The grip of her hands tightened against Caroline's, her hands squeezing the other vampire's.

Lips parted from the other woman's and Caroline breathed in slowly before exhaling and peering down at Elena, blonde curls loose, spilling over her shoulders. "Tell me you've been wanting to do that for a while now?"

Nodding her head gradually, Elena stared up at Caroline, eyes awash with azure hues. "I have." She admitted, swallowing thickly.

"Good." The other woman agreed before claiming Elena's lips once more in a greedy fashion.


	4. Uniforms

_Author's Note: **Only reviewer** , this one is for you! I'm still working on the others but I really liked this idea. :3 This one is pre-canon! So, I imagine like the year before the show actually started._

* * *

"Are you ready for the big game tonight?" Caroline asked, azure eyes fixated on her reflection as she finished applying a faint blush to her cheeks.

"Not really. I haven't worked on my back flips all summer long." Elena mentioned, bringing her blue tank top over her head, revealing her lacy, black bra.

Caroline's eyes flickered over to the other girl, gazing up and down at her friend's figure. "Okay, maybe so, but I bet Matt's going to look cute tonight in his jersey."

Elena chuckled, sliding down her jeans after unbuttoning them. She shook her head, long locks flowing. "You always love to play matchmaker."

Caroline placed down her makeup brush once she felt she'd accomplished the look she was going for. Giving herself a one over in the mirror, she rose from where she sat on the small stool before her vanity. She crossed the room and turned the knob on her closet, revealing many outfits and shoes. Withdrawing her cheer uniform, she threw it onto the mattress.

"Of course I do. There's nothing like setting up a cute boy and a cute girl who I deem are compatible." Caroline winked at her friend. "Can you undo this?" She spun so her back faced Elena.

"Sure," The brunette walked over and undid the zipper to Caroline's dress.

Swiftly, Caroline brought the dress down and off her body, placing it aside into the nearby hamper.

Elena's eyes raked over the blonde's body, her cheeks flushing softly when she realized her gaze had been lingering too long as Caroline spun around and cerulean hues caught chocolate orbs.

"What? You wish you had this body, don't you?" Caroline teased, moving back towards the mattress.

Elena laughed, a hearty chuckle escaping her parted lips. "As if."

Biting down on her lip, Caroline's eyes glittered deviously. "Who wouldn't?"

Tilting her head a fraction, Elena shook it, lengthy tresses waving with her movement. She simply rolled her eyes at her friend. "Alright, you _do_ have a nice body." She complimented.

"Yours isn't so bad either." Caroline smirked, lips etched into a sly grin.

The brunette plucked up her skirt and stepped into it, pulling the article of clothing up her slender legs. She waited for Caroline to zip it up, and once the blonde met her across the room and did the zipper, Elena spun to face her. "Really? Is that what you think?"

"That's what I _know._ " Caroline responded, her lips still pressed into a thin grin.

Elena's eyes flicked between Caroline's and down towards her lips. Breaking her mind of the thoughts churning within, she focused on grasping the blonde's skirt. "Am I detecting a bit of jealousy?" Elena jest, musing in an upbeat tone.

"Please, Elena." The other girl answered. "My hot bod is definitely better. Guys are always following me around like little puppies." She reminded the brunette.

"Little puppies? Caroline." Elena looked at her friend seriously, a lopsided grin appearing on her face.

"It's true!" Caroline stepped into her skirt and watched as the brunette pulled it up her body, right to her hips and then zipped it.

Elena's fingertips grazed Caroline's skin before she retracted her hands. "Fine. It's true." She picked up her top and handed it to her best friend.

Accepting the article of clothing, Caroline helped apply it to Elena's body and she motioned with her index finger for the other girl to spin around. After Elena hoisted her hair up, Caroline did the zipper. "I'm going to be Miss Mystic Falls and you _know_ I'm going to be prom queen when the time comes."

Another chuckle escaped Elena, "Yeah, yeah, Caroline. Whatever you say."

"Come on, it's been decided since I was in first grade practically." She pulled her own top over her head, tugging it down onto her form and waited for Elena to zip her up.

After doing so, Caroline crossed back to the vanity table and picked up a red ribbon. She paced over to Elena and began pulling the brunette's hair back into a pony tail. Once satisfied with how it looked, she wrapped the ribbon around it and began to tie it off.

Elena's eyes lingered on herself in the mirror. "Do you really think I've got what it takes to be on the cheer squad?"

"Duh! We've been doing this since junior high. Just because you haven't practiced all summer doesn't mean you'll be bad at it." Caroline leaned her chin onto Elena's shoulder, smiling at her in the mirror. "Don't be so hard on yourself!"

"You're always so... peppy."

Shrugging, Caroline bounced over to the vanity and pulled out the stool, patting it as if to tell Elena to take a seat. "I'm just me."

Elena moved to the stool and took a plop onto it. "Well, for what it's worth, I like you." She told her friend, chocolate hues sparkling, big doe eyes looking up to Caroline.

"I like you too, 'Lena."


End file.
